Black Sheep
by wasabey
Summary: Post Hogwarts- Ron just wants to move on from the events of the war. But how far will he go to achieve the results, and what shocking discoveries will he make on the way?
1. Chapter 1- Flight

A/N- Hi guys! Completely new to this so please bare with me! This story was originally written as part of a challenge for my friend. I only just rediscovered it and got the enthusiasm to continue writing it so i thought, hey why not just post it? Please let me know what you think, the good, the bad... I wanna hear it all. Please leave some sort of review/comment/criticism so I could know how you guys feel about this story. Also, I dont know if I'll be continuing because I dont know whether or not its worth investing in. So here's where you come in and tell me what ya'll think I should do. Anyways, I hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: Of course I dont own Harry Potter. I wouldnt be writing this would I? :P

Ron sighed and glanced at his bedside table. His alarm clock informed him it was just past 4am. He sprawled his body trying to find a position he could feel comfortable in. It was utterly useless. It had been this way ever since the end of the war, which had been just 2 weeks ago.

He couldn't believe the trauma and joy and the toxic mix of emotions the wizarding world had just been through in such a short space of time. He let his mind sink back into his usual train of thoughts, the same one that had occupied his mind for the last 2 weeks. Truth be told, he had no idea what to think or feel. He felt numb through it all, thinking about what he'd been through as he constantly replayed the events leading up to the battle of Hogwarts and the aftermath felt like a grizzly horror movie on repeat.

He sighed once more and turned over. It was no use trying to find peace, or sleep for that matter. He got up and made his way to the window watching the faintest beginnings of dawn starting to creep up over the horizon. The day might be a different one, but the horrors inflicted upon his world is still all the same.

Before he knew it, he heard the sharp rapping of someone knocking on his door. Trying to open his bleary and sleep deprived eyes, he could make out a figure with long red hair standing at the door.

'Oh, its you' he grumbled

'Ron, calm down its just me' Ginny smiled gently. 'Mum wants you to get ready. Um, you know what today is?'

He nodded solemnly. How could he forget? Is this what his life was going to be comprised of for the next few months, or even years? Constantly going back and forth between attending death eater trials, giving evidence and reliving the nightmare. Instead of allowing him time to heal, all it did was cut open his wounds once more, each time more painful than the next. And it became harder and harder to put the stitches back on.

'Ill make breakfast for you while you get ready okay?' She said. Then she exited his room.

Ron looked around his room. It was eerily tidy. It was not like he was a tidy person after all, he just didn't have anything else to do anymore. Stuck inside his room all day, that's the way he preferred it these days. Nothing about his life was upto him anymore. He couldn't even go out when it suited him because the press and the public would be all over him like flies.

Its not like he could just settle back into his old routine and continue living like his old self and be a normal teenager. No, he was now one of the three most famous wizards in history and a respected war hero. He groaned internally. He didn't want this, he thought things would be better after vol- he grimaced. And Fred.. his dear brother who.. Ron suddenly choked a dry sob and heaved a mouthful of air. He needed to get out. Out of here, this godforsaken house.. from his family. He needed to be anywhere but here, or at the ministry, in court cases, in front of reporters.

He jumped out of bed suddenly and started emptying his bedside drawers searching for parchment and a quill. He found one of Hermione's pens that she had left in his room instead. He shrugged and started penning a quick note.

Need a favour. Urgent. -RW

He grabbed Errol from his cage who was eating his owl snacks that Ron had given him from a week ago. It was hard enough keeping up with life without an owl to look after too. He hastily tied the piece of parchment to his leg and watched as he took off out of his bedroom window. He sighed a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding and flopped back onto his bed. Maybe, just maybe he could escape this nightmare.

Maybe he could actually do something. The thought scared him as much as it excited him as a shiver of nervous excitement ran through him. He'd have to wait and see, because he didn't dare get his hopes up. That was vital. Everything the war left in its wake had been bleak and gloomy, and seeing a good thing was even rare in these times. Ron didn't dare think his life would ever be good again, but maybe, just maybe, this was his chance.`

' I thought you said incognito?' Dean smirked from his cubicle as Ron made his way down towards him, hastily tripping over his robe as to make sure nobody saw him.

'What, you think this is bad?' Ron grimaced and worry suddenly lining his face. 'I knew it wasn't enough! I should've made my brows blonde! Ah, Hermione was always the best at this,'

Dean chuckled 'Relax, I'm joking. 'Course its good. Do you see any reporters or the general public falling at your feet? I only recognised you because of that bloody cloak. All the times I've seen you in it at hogwarts. Some things never change.' He said with a wistful smile.

It was things like this, and the attitude he said them with that Ron knew he had made the right decision. He didn't care, about what had happened or what he needed to do now. All he knew was that he was sick and tired of the way people treated him, like he was a broken clock, and any touch to fix him would break him apart. With Dean it was like nothing had changed. It was as though they were back in Hogwarts meeting up in the Three Broomsticks after a Quidditch match, laughing and joking about what had gone on. He made him forget there was ever a war, because everyone in his life so far were too deeply involved for them not to be a permanent reminder of the pain and loss they had all suffered.

'Well you know you shouldn't joke about things like that..' Ron said anxiously 'I get.. you know..' and he looked over his shoulder.

'Chillax' was all Dean said. 'Chill- what?' Ron said puzzled, making a face that was halfway between a grimace and amusement. This only made the smile on Dean's face grow bigger. 'Anyways, not like you look any better' Ron said pointing to Dean's bright red hair and elongated nose. Dean only raised an eyebrow in response. 'Ok buddy, I know you missed me and all that, but seriously, what's up?' Ron suddenly became sombre. Every part of his brain slowing down to drink in the simple question painfully. He opened his mouth, yet no words seemed to form. It was easier saying it in his head than aloud. But what was so difficult? He knew it was what he wanted, and he had thought about it plenty of times in his head.. But, what was it that was so strange with saying one's thoughts out loud?

' I need to change' There, he'd done it. Now he saw Dean's face change. Suddenly he looked older, the war flashed between his eyes and his face grew harder. He nodded once, staring deeply into his eyes. Then he spoke, his voice gravelly like it was scraped across sand.

'Of course' he said without moving his lips. His chair scraped back and he stood up.

'After you' and he directed Ron towards the rooms at the Hog's Head.


	2. Chapter 2- Unexpected discoveries

He sighed deeply through his nostrils, counting to three, envisioning he was on the costa rica with the sand slipping gently between his toes as the sea lapped at his feet.

A shriek smashed his reverie and he was bought back into his own horrid reality.

'Just when I thought Weasley couldn't possibly look any more awful than he already does, you go and prove me wrong'

She smiled wickedly leaning back onto the door as though she hadn't just materialised out of thin air. Red lips and long wavy blonde hair, and nothing was out of place. She never looked as though she had just come out of the most brutal wizarding war.

'Pansy!' Dean exclaimed- But it all took a second for it to happen. Something snapped in Ron. He leaped out of bed as though he had burned. Fire raged through him. How dare she stand there and speak to him? She was supposed to be on trial! It took less than three seconds for his brain to process all this information and he was in her face, his wand pressed deeply into the crevice of her throat. One minute Ron was lying on the cheap metal bed provided by the Hogs Head, trying to listen to Dean, and the next he was inches away from Pansy, wand held threateningly at her face. He thought he heard her suppress something that sounded like a giggle. Mad woman, he thought.

"Still the same old Weasley. Fiery as ever" she murmured, voice low.

His face hardened with disgust as he looked down at her. Her eyes held the faintest flicker of fear he could tell but her head was still raised. She refused to bow down, stupid slytherin and their pride he thought. He pressed once more giving the wand a hard jab which made her whimper. It seemed as though they had forgotten there was a third occupant in the room. Dean cleared his throat.

'Ron, think about it' he said very slowly, placing emphasis on each word. Taking one step at a time towards him as not to start any sudden movements.

'Think? There's nothing to think!' Ron growled. 'She is the reason why we are in this mess. Why the world is the place it is. Why we must be like this!' He roared the last bit like it had caused him tremendous pain. From the corner of his eye Dean could see Pansy quiver slightly under Ron's murderous gaze and rising voice. He carefully took a few steps towards Ron.

' I know. I know. But let's just sort this out rationally shall we? We don't want blood on our hands. Especially not in our situation.' He nodded meaningfully towards Ron, giving him a knowing look. Something inside Ron switched as suddenly his demeanour changed, understanding seemed to dawn on his face. He glared down at Pansy, as though mentally telling her she was scum as he shoved her towards the rusty old metallic bed which he had been seated upon a few minutes before Pansy's untimely arrival.

Dean seemed to relax just a bit and let out a sigh of relief, although his troubles were far from over yet. Pansy seemed to go through some trouble to try and seem as though she was unruffled but her nervous glances towards Ron's wand and his face told otherwise. 'Give me one good reason I shouldn't blast her sorry self into smithereens' Ron turned towards Dean, watching every line in his face for some sort of a giveaway of a reaction to how he felt about this, or her. He didn't know what to think. He had no idea why she was here or what was going on.

'Because Pansy's one of us' Dean managed to say atlast.

'WHAT!' choked Ron.

Unknowing to the both of them, the corner of pansy's mouth turned slightly into a smirk at Ron's exclamation.

Now Ron turned his wand to Dean, his eyes blazing. 'I trusted you Thomas, and all this time you've taken me for a fool! ' He roared out load. Dean suddenly went very still and he replied calmly 'Ron, I promise you I can explain everything. If after that you decide to do whatever you want, I will not stop you.'

From the bed, pansy watched the exchange between the two men silently as a spectator would at a Quidditch match. Clearly, the moment the words had left Dean's mouth they didn't hold any favour in securing Ron's trust. He showed his anger in having no choice but to listen to what Dean had to say by kicking the chair towards Dean and indicating for him to sit on it.

'I've killed people in this war' he murmured quietly, staring intently at Dean's eyes. Dean only made the slightest jerk of his head in response.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Just listen Weasley!" she ordered.

"I don't have to listen to you death eater" Ron shot back.

"SHUTTUP" shouted Dean. The room suddenly fell silent. Ron seethed with anger while Pansy examined the floor boards with deep interest.

"Look Ron" began Dean, taking a deep breath to calm himself before the confession. "After the war, pansy came to me"

Ron's face went blank. There was silence in the room. When it seemed that Ron wasn't going to respond anytime soon to this sudden shocking revelation, he suddenly let out a bout of laughter. He turned his head to look at Pansy with disgust and then towards Dean. "why?" he spluttered with utter confusion.

"The same reason as you Weasley." It was pansy who spoke. This time Ron let out a sharp bark of laughter which rang out loud and unnaturally in the high ceilinged empty room, the sound echoing through every crevice of the walls. He turned his face sharply towards her and scrutinised her before he spoke. "Oh and please, pray tell, what is this reason of yours" he finished sarcastically, putting the word reason ins speech bubbles as he spoke.

Pansy's face hardened. "Nothing you would understand" she quipped.

Dean gave her a disapproving look " Pansy you aren't making this easier you know. I thought we agreed to-"

Suddenly the sound of clapping bought their attention back to Ron. "Well look at the happy couple squabbling. Aren't you two just adorable together" he said in a high toned pitch which feigned happiness. Dean stood up and spread his arms out infront of him. "No Ron! its not like that! if you'd just listen-"

"Listen to what?" roared Ron, turning around and kicking a chair to the ground in the process. Pansy moved further onto the moth ridden bed. "That you've been conspiring with a death eater? That you've joined teams with the scums? That you've forgotten who we are and consorting with the enemy after everything that's happened." He put his hand into his hair and turned his back onto them.

"No Ron! Listen to me" Dean pleaded. He grabbed his friend to turn him around and make him face him. "Its because she's being married off to some rich pureblood in the southern France whose double her age" he said desperately trying to look for any type of reason that might exist in his friend's eyes.

"Oh poor her. Well I guess it is quite hard living the high life when some of us have other issues such as? oh yeah, like dealing with the fallout of the war which those scumbags contributed in creating" He ranted, pointing a finger at Pansy.

Pansy stood up from her position on the bed to move directly infront of Ron. "You don't know nothing about me or my family" She snarled.

"There's nothing to know, they worshipped Voldemort's stinking pants just like the rest of you" declared Ron.

"Don't be so quick to judge" she spat at him like he was something unpleasant found on her shoe.

He quirked an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight" He started sardonically "you have trouble spending some rich blokes galleons so you run to Dean? Well my hearts bleeding for your poor innocent soul." Pansy closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose.

He carried on "-So what! You think that warrants a change of hair dye and new identity?" He pointed at her attire. "and you look awful as a blonde by the way" he taunted with a raised eyebrow. A mocking smirk on his face as he observed her.

"Well at least I know I look a sight better than you Weasley. Shame you have to look this disgusting even in your natural state. And anyway-" she continued as he was about to retort with an angry scowl. "There's some things better left unsaid" She looked pointedly towards Dean as if to get her point across. Dean sighed. "Pans, you know this isn't going to work if we all don't trust each other." He looked between her and Ron. Ron spluttered as he struggled to speak "Oh as hell it isn't going to work. Only if hell freezes over! I trusted you Thomas!" he exclaimed.

"Look, both you and Pansy need my help so this is only going to work if we get along and learn to tolerate one another." He pointed at the two figures standing with their arms crossed infront of each other as though they were going to catch some incurable disease.

"I still don't understand why you've got to help her" Ron sneered in Pansy's direction. Dean paused before choosing to look at Pansy, giving her a meaningful look.

Realisation dawned on her features as she put her hands over her face. "NO" she sputtered, as Dean made his announcement. "Because the man she's about to marry is none other than Rodolphus Lestrange."

Shocked silence filled the room as nobody dared to breathe. Nobody dared to look at each other. It was as though the oxygen had suddenly been sucked out the room. After what felt like an eternity, it was Ron who shattered the deafening silence."But that's impossible. He's in Azkaban" He whispered.

"Not any more he isn't."


End file.
